Happy Birthday
by Natmonkey
Summary: A prequel to The First Notch. Chrysanthemum celebrates her 16th birthday with her special guest. Some suggestive stuff, nothing too shocking.
1. The birthday girl

_What happened before the First Notch, if anyone can recall that story. _

* * *

I'm so excited! Because today is my sixteenth birthday and Bevil will be coming over. Amie is going to come as well, but fortunately she has to practice her magic with Tarmas, so I have a few blessed hours alone with the boy. It's not that I don't like Amie; I like her a lot. It's just that Bevil gives me this feeling... A good feeling. My heart begins beating faster whenever he's near, I get all hot and wet. You know, down _there_. It's difficult to think straight when I'm with him. Either I have some kind of allergy, or I have a crush on him. My money is on the latter.

As usually Daeghun won't be here; he is on another trip through the swamp. I even had to bake my own birthday cake! It's just as well. I'm good at making sweet things, although I feel a bit silly wearing this apron. Still, I need it to protect my new dress from any stains. The cake is in the oven as we speak, its delicious smell filling the kitchen. I open the door to take out my pastry and poke into it with a thin wooden pin. No batter sticking to it, so it's all done. Now it only has to cool. In the meantime I can make a glaze and some whipped cream to decorate it with. If I recall correctly, we have a jar of preserved cherries lying around here somewhere...

"Happy birthday, Chrys!" Bevil suddenly bellows while I'm decorating my cake. By the eye of the Morninglord, I nearly fell into it face first. That would've thoroughly ruined it.

I turn in his direction. "Thanks, Bevil." I accept the flowers he offers me. They are a white with many curved petals. "Are these...?"

"Yes!" he laughs happily. "They're chrysanthemums. Do you like them?"

"Oh, I love them. Make yourself comfortable while I get a vase for them, okay?" I go into the living room. This house apparently doesn't see flowers very often, for there is not a vase in sight. I guess this wide necked bottle will have to do.

Upon my return to the kitchen, I find my friend sitting at the table. He is eyeing the cake greedily, smacking his lips. There is that feeling again. Gods, those sweet blue eyes of his just make me so dizzy.

"Chrys? Are you alright?" Bevil gets up with a look of worry on his face and strides over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You're hot. You're not getting sick on your own birthday, are you?"

I shake my head. Being this close to him makes it worse. My heart is beating so quickly it might jump out of my chest at any moment. Snap out of it! I clear my throat. "I'm fine, really. Will you fill this bottle with water for me? We don't have any vases." I roll my eyes.

"Well, I know what I'm going to give you for your next birthday," he chuckles. I watch him closely as he bends over the water barrel we keep in the corner. He's still a bit scrawny, but the onset of strong Harborman muscle is already there. Lathander save me, I need to distract myself. Luckily the cake still isn't fully decorated.

I pipe whipped cream onto the hardened glaze in a pretty pattern. Actually I just want to forget the cake and lick this stuff off Bevil. Yes, I want to strip him down, cover him with whipped cream and... No wait, chocolate! Daeghun once brought me some from Neverwinter. It was so delicious.

Mmm, melted chocolate running down his chest, down his stomach, onto his... Come to think of it, I've never seen a naked boy with my own eyes. There were those books in Tarmas' collection with the anatomically correct pictures me and Amie were giggling about, but that's it.

All this cake needs now is some cherries. "Will you open this jar for me, please?" Ever the damsel in distress; that's me.

"Sure." Effortlessly he opens it and hands it over. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Is Amie coming too, by the way?"

Hearing him speak her name so eagerly stabs into me. Sometimes I wonder whether he's more interested in Amie than in me. Of course, she's tall, slim and her hair is a pretty blonde color. Her face looks pretty too, and she's nice to boot. What about me? I know I look decidedly different from the other girls in West Harbor with my slanted eyes and pitch black hair, but I'm cute. I think. Just the other day Wyl Mossfeld was staring at me with great interest. I've never forgiven him for dangling Bevil over the well so many years ago. It haunts him to this day. "Amie will be coming by after her lessons. I guess it's just you and me for now. Want some cake?" Some birthday this is going to be.

Bevil's stomach growls loudly. "Yes, please!" he says, a tone of hardly disguised want in his voice. "You're a fine cook, Chrys." Great, just what every girl likes to hear. I'm going to crawl under a rock and die when this day is over.

"Thank you." I get a few plates and hand my guest a large piece of cake. A growing boy needs his nourishment.

Wolfing down my meticulously decorated pastry, he eyes me curiously. "Are you alright?" he asks with his mouth full. Ah, the fine table manners of a crazed lizardling. "You look sad. Is it because your foster father's not here?"

No, you big oaf. It's because you don't like me as much as I like you. "Here, or not here, it doesn't make a difference. You know Daeghun likes to keep to himself."

"Aww." Bevil shoots me a look of pity and gets up. Much to my shock and delight, I might add, he wraps his arms around me to pull me close to his chest. Even though he turned sixteen only a few moons ago, he is so much taller than me. And that scent... Freshly cut grass and sun bleached hay. I close my eyes and inhale. Above me I hear the boy muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Something about "pick axes".

"Are _you_ alright? What are you mumbling about?" I lay my hand on his forehead. Gods, he's burning! "Come, sit down." I coax him onto a chair and fetch a cup to fill it with cool water. He eagerly downs it. "Better?"

He nods, cheeks still red. "Yes. Thanks."

"You know..." I feel rather bold, all of a sudden. Don't ask me why. "You've never properly wished me a happy birthday."

"Uh..." My guest's face has a puzzled look to it, but then his eyes light up. "Happy birthday! And many happy returns." He grabs my hand to firmly shake it. It's like he's trying to get water from the village pump.

My eyebrow raises all on its own. "A handshake?" I turn my cheek in his direction and point to it. "Where is my birthday kiss, hmm?"

"A... a kiss?" he stutters. "I... Uh... Well, okay." All I get is a shy little peck on the indicated spot. Guess he really doesn't like me. But still... Only that slight contact has set me on fire. I want him to take me in his arms, to kiss me, to peel off my dress and touch me everywhere. I want him to touch me in exactly the right places and give me that wonderful feeling I get if I stroke this particular area between my legs long enough.

And most of all I want to touch _him_; to hear him moan softly while I shower him with kisses. I want to see him without his clothes and explore his entire body, get to know it by feel and sight. Especially by feel. I steal a glance at the object of my affection. The boy is staring at the floor, awkwardly shuffling his feet. So shy. So cute. So _attractive_.

You know what? I don't care if he doesn't seem to like me as more than a friend. Someday he will be mine. I swear it. Someday.


	2. Her honored guest

Oh Gods, I'm so nervous. Today is Chrysanthemum's birthday and all I have is this bunch of chrysanthemums. I wish I could get her something better, but I don't have enough money. Amie will be coming too today, but I think she has her lessons first. That means I get to spend a little time with Chrys all by myself. A blessing, but also nerve racking. I just can't think straight when I'm around the girl.

I suppose my liking her started when she saved me from the dreaded Mossfeld brothers who dangled me over the well. Bastards. Chrys has always been so different from any girl in West Harbor. She has these big brown eyes that are slightly tilted, black hair that looks as soft as silk, skin so much like vanilla ice cream I just want to lick her. Oh, here it goes again. My blood always rushes to particular places whenever I think of her.

I can see her in the kitchen, putting whipped cream on a cake. Another one of her homemade treats. I was hoping for cake. It's sad she is always by herself; Daeghun has left for the swamp again. I hope he'll bring her something nice for her birthday. Now, if I'm very quiet, I can surprise her. Gods. Just look at her. I can just imagine her wearing only that apron. And then nothing at all. Should I go home and dunk my head in some cold water? Better not; I don't think these flowers will stay alive much longer.

"Happy birthday, Chrys!"

She squeals and jumps up, nearly falling into her cake. So much for surprises. I hand her the flowers when she turns to me. "Thanks, Bevil," she says, smiling sweetly. I get a nice feeling in my stomach when she says my name. Hmm. Boobies. No, no, look at her face, not her chest. Oh, those lips... Her eyes grow wide as she looks at my present. "Are these...?"

"Yes! They're chrysanthemums. Do you like them?" I hope she does. If I could've, I would've bought her... jewelry, or something. Whatever it is that girls like.

Thankfully she smiles, her eyes lighting up. So pretty. I just want to kiss her whenever she does that. "Oh, I love them. Make yourself comfortable while I get a vase for them, okay?" She trots out of the kitchen. I really need to cool off; all I can think about is peeling that dress off her and... That's certainly not helping. If I sit down, she won't be able to see my condition. Ooh, cake.

I look up and see Chrysanthemum standing in the door opening. She makes a strange moaning sound, as if she's in pain, swaying slightly. "Chrys? Are you alright?" I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. It's a surprise she's not on fire. "You're hot. You're not getting sick on your own birthday, are you?" But if she is, I could put her in bed and feed her chicken soup, or something. Just saying.

The girl shakes her head. Clearing her throat, she says: "I'm fine, really. Will you fill this bottle with water for me? We don't have any vases." Heh, it's so cute when she rolls her eyes like that.

"Well, I know what I'm going to give you for your next birthday." But of course I will gladly do whatever she asks of me. Fetch water? Of course. Kill a dragon? No problem. I wish I could dive into this barrel. It would cool me down.

I love watching her cook. Just like now. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth; that's how concentrated she is prettying up her cake. I wish she would put that cream on me instead. Mother says girls should be treated like delicate flowers, but I'm very bad. I want to rip her dress off, bend her over the kitchen table, and... _do_ things to her. The things I've dreamed of a few times. Things that make her scream. Not because they hurt, but because they feel so good. I want her to scream my name because what I do to her feels so nice. Is it normal to think such thoughts?

"Will you open this jar for me, please?" she asks suddenly.

Open a jar of cherries? Certainly. Whatever you want. "Sure." It opens easily. Chrys begins piling her cake with the red fruits. That looks delicious. Not as delicious as she does, but still. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Is Amie coming too, by the way?" Amie is sure to distract me. She always tells the funniest stories about that grouch Tarmas.

Chrys stays silent for a few moments, biting her lip in thought. Pretty. I wish I had the courage to kiss her. Eventually she opens her mouth to speak. "Amie will be coming by after her lessons. I guess it's just you and me for now. Want some cake?"

My stomach growls. I've not eaten since breakfast, hoping to fill my stomach with whatever great stuff she's cooked. "Yes please! You're a fine cook, Chrys." That is the closest thing to a compliment I dare to pay her. I should tell her she looks pretty in that dress, or that her hair looks nice. But I can't. My mouth won't do what my brain tells it to.

"Thank you," she replies. Praise the Gods, look at this huge piece of cake she's giving me. My stomach is going to be very happy. _Oh_. It's so good I can't even be bothered with proper table manners. I do have them though, make no mistake. Chrysanthemum's not eating any cake; the corners of her mouth are turned down.

"Are you alright? You look sad. Is it because your foster father isn't here?" Why can't he be here for her? My mom is always there when I need her. Maybe because of all my little brothers and sisters, I don't know. Daeghun is kind of a lousy father, if you ask me.

Chrysanthemum shrugs. "Here, or not here, it doesn't make a difference. You know Daeghun likes to keep to himself." Even her voice is sad.

"Awww." Poor girl. I just have to hug her. I have to. She feels so small in my arms, so fragile. Her breasts are _so soft_. Oh no. It's happening again. Think unpleasant thoughts. Angry lizardlings with pick axes, angry lizardlings with pick axes! Uh oh. Did I say that out loud?

"Are _you_ alright?" She sounds worried. Or maybe she thinks I'm crazy. Well, I am. Crazy for her. "What are you mumbling about?" she asks, placing her hand on my forehead. The girl pushes me onto a chair, and I let her. It would be better if she thought I was sick.

I watch her bend over the water barrel. Her butt looks so round, and firm. I want to... I don't know, grab it, squeeze it, even bite into it maybe. The water she gives me is cool enough to clear my head. A little. "Better?" she asks. Such a sweet girl. Caring.

"Yes. Thanks." Gods, is it warm in here, or is it just me? I'm probably red. I wish my blood would just stay where it should. Wishing doesn't do a thing though.

"You know..." Chrysanthemum looks to be deep in thought, licking her lips. I wish she would lick something else. No! What am I thinking? "You've never properly wished me a happy birthday."

Properly? What does she mean? Oh, I know. "Happy birthday! And many happy returns." I give her a firm handshake. Maybe a bit too firm.

"A handshake?" Chrys says in disbelief. She points to her soft-looking cheek. "Where is my birthday kiss, hmm?"

"A... a kiss? I... Uh..." Is she serious? I would love to kiss her. Every inch of her. But surely she doesn't mean me to do that. "Well, okay." I give her a quick little kiss, exactly where she pointed. Soft, like velvet. A quick one is all I can do. If I linger for too long, who knows what might happen? Maybe I would kiss her lips, slide her dress down her shoulders, touch her with my clumsy hands. Touch her soft breasts. I wonder what they look like. Are they as round as they look? Would it hurt her if I squeezed them? Would she like it if I used my mouth? Could I touch her the way I do in my dreams sometimes? Would she like it?

Chrysanthemum is so pretty, so sweet, so perfect. Someday I will make her mine. Wish I knew how though.


End file.
